Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with movable window panes arranged with a vehicle body, particularly the vehicle doors. The window panes are sealed closed with a sealing arrangement typically having a base body which has a receiving region for an edge region of the window pane including projections which oppose one another in the receiving region and including a first projection which extends from the outer projection of the opposing projections from a connecting point into the receiving region and in the closed state of the window pane bears against an outer face of the window pane. Such a generic sealing arrangement for a window pane is disclosed in DE 10 2006 028 051 B4.
It is also generally known to provide window panes of motor vehicle doors with rain-shielding elements, so that the window panes may be opened at least partially in spite of rain, without rain penetrating the vehicle interior, for example by running off the roof. EP 0 456 952 A1 discloses one example of a rain shield which may be bonded to the upper edge region of the door, the window pane, etc. However, this method is undesirable and also not visually acceptable. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced sealing arrangement that offers a possibility of preventing the ingress of rain through a partially open window pane of a motor vehicle.